Roman'sTWREmpire
'''Roman'sTWREmpire '''is a member of the TWRC who joined YouTube on January 22, 2014. Roman has his own series, remakes, and reviews on his channel. He has over 6,000 subscribers right now. T. Jetmar Since he wasn't accustomed to YouTube or Google at the time, Roman kept changing his username. He was trying to think of a username but did not realize until too late about Google's name changing policy. So he had to stick with the username, "T. Jetmar". He was not fond of it and was stuck with the name until August of 2014. He then changed it to the name being used until June 2016, "Roman TheTWRCollector". Roman TheTWRCollector In August 2014, Roman finally decided to take a stand and change his channel name. He stood with this name for almost 2 years. On May 27, 2016, Roman decide to post a poll on twitter about changing his channel name. The name "Roman'sTWREmpire" won, and is now Roman's new channel name. Roman'sTWREmpire When Roman changed his channel name, he also wanted to revamp his channel. From this time of the channel revamp to nearly August of 2016, Roman uploaded a new video every Saturday. His original plan, although, was to upload every Saturday from thereon. Near the end of the summer, Roman started to have personal problems which led to the demise of this plan. Beginnings The first video Roman uploaded was a video showcasing his layout for most of the first season of his series. After that, he uploaded the first episode of his old series, "Isle of Sodor Stories". Sodor's Revolution Roman's older series has since been canceled to bring way for a brand new series, "Sodor's Revolution". Many believe it to be a Sudrian Conflict ripoff, but Roman can assure it's not. He has talked to the creator of Sudrian Conflict, turtlesandthomas, and he doesn't view it as a ripoff. Season 1: Prologue Episode 1: Slip Ups Episode 2: Trials and Tribulations Reviews Roman has decided to also do reviews on his channel, so far he has done 5. 1: 2014 Duck 2: 2014 Bill and Ben 3: 1994 Sodor Bay Cargo Ship 4: Crosby Station Cargo Truck 5: Gator 6: Let's Have a Race Set Remakes Prior to the 2015 holiday season, Roman had done one remake of "Ghost Train." Since then, he has accomplished a great feat in completing 12 remakes for the "12 days of Christmas" in 2015. They were all remakes of existing Thomas & Friends episodes. In 2016, remakes started to become Roman's premiere content on his channel, as he started to lose interest in his series. As of January 2020, he has completed 25 remakes and his shifted his primary focus on his channel to remakes. There are 5 unfinished remakes Roman has on his camera which he hopes to finish in 2020. 1: Ghost Train 2: Stepney Gets Lost 3: Thomas, Terence and the Snow 4: Thomas' Christmas Party 5: Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree 6: Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure 7: A Scarf for Percy 8: It's Only Snow 9: Jack Frost 10: Snow Engine 11: Not so Hasty Puddings 12: Duncan the Humbug 13: Diesel's Ghostly Christmas: Part 1 Part 2 14: Bye George! 15: Home At Last 16: The Spotless Record 17: Haunted Henry 18: Snow 19: Thomas Meets Flying Scotsman (The Great Race) 20: Percy and the Haunted Mine 21: Letters to Santa 22: Henry's Crash (Journey Beyond Sodor) 23: Trucks! 24: James in a Mess 25: Hunt the Car Collaborations Roman has been involved in several collaborative videos so far this year. Working with the likes of HiroTheJapaneseTrain, TrainKing James, MikeMike123, LegoLover117, DuncanWoodenRailway, WoodenRS, Woodenrailwayonly, and Edwardthegreat248. It has been so much fun for all of them. Channel Roman's channel is meant for just TWR Reviews, Episodes, Remakes, and Un-boxings. If there's one thing he needs to improve, it's the amount of videos being released. He has recently acquired Final Cut Pro, which he hopes to take advantage of in his videos of 2016. Roman Today Roman now has many friends including LegoLover117, MrMPS, TrainKing James, WoodenRS, and Oliver Duck, etc. He also has Twitter and Skype. YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL0Hcu38z30K_naW0Y7oPBw Category:2014 Category:Active Members Category:TWR Community Radio